Слово не воробей
by StasyRed
Summary: Когда не получается получить родительское благословение по-хорошему, приходится идти на хитрость...


\- Слушайте, а что б вам не взять и не пожениться? - после репетиции, продолженной посиделками в кафе с обильными выпивкой и закуской, Ё Хан был настроен благодушно и крайне разговорчиво. - Сколько можно фигней заниматься? А мы на свадьбе погуляем...

Му Гёль заерзал, будто под ним внезапно оказался еж. Мэри, зная больное место бойфренда, предостерегающе посмотрела на Ё Хана, но тот лежал с закрытыми глазами, покусывая травинку.

\- Неужели папаша до сих пор упирается? - продолжал он, не подозревая, какой солью посыпает раны солиста "Absolute Perfection". - И чем ему Му Гёль не угодил, а? Деньги есть, работа есть... Даже институт закончить смог!..

\- ...ага, все мы знаем, как он его закончил!.. - фыркнул Ри Но. - Да если б не прославился, черта-с-два его бы восстановили! А так - конечно, кому не хочется, чтобы у них училась звезда!..

\- Особенно преподши!.. - подхватил Ё Хан. - Помнишь, он рассказывал, как его на экзамене одна за коленки хва...

\- Хватит! - рявкнул Му Гёль, прерывая поток непрошенных воспоминаний.

\- А, кхм, точно, - Ё Хан стрельнул взглядом в Мэри, - о чем это я... Так вот - и с дипломом, и не урод, и деньги есть, и работа - и что ему еще надо, а? Где он лучше-то найдет?

\- Папа пошел на принцип, - устало вздохнула Мэри и попыталась сменить тему: - Вы завтра во сколько репетируете?

Не тут-то было.

\- А я знаю, что он задумал, - вдруг подключился к разговору Лео.

Все взгляды тут же устремились на него.  
\- Смотрите: Му Гёлю уже двадцать шесть, рано или поздно придется идти в армию. Вот папаша и надеется, что если вы раньше не разбежитесь, то за два года он Мэри точно обработает. На что угодно готов спорить: как только Му Гёля забреют, - для наглядности он провел ладонью по собственной голове, и Му Гёль содрогнулся, - он тут же подыщет Мэри очередного богатенького буратино. Но даже если и нет, два года - время долгое, всякое случиться может...

Му Гёль угрюмо вперился в асфальт.

\- Не может! - вскочила возмущенная Мэри. - Я люблю Му Гёля и...

\- Хорош, - мрачно перебил предмет сегодняшних обсуждений, настроение которого упало ниже самой нижней планки. - Хоть вы по нервам не ездите. Думаете, приятно второй год подряд слушать, что я никто и звать меня никак?

\- Ой, да вот тоже - придумали себе проблему! - Со Ра всплеснула руками. - Взяли бы и поженились, если так хочется.

\- Вот именно! Будто вам в первый раз! - рассмеялась Джи Э.

\- Ау, ты не слышала? - Ри Но с саркастической улыбкой помахал рукой. - Отец не дает благословения.

\- Подумаешь! Только не делайте вид, будто не знаете, как его получить.

Му Гёль навострил уши. Но Со Ра и Джи Э переглянулись и захихикали. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Мэри. Она тоже пребывала в недоумении.  
\- Если что-то хотите сказать - говорите, а если нет, то нечего и...

Она осеклась, когда Со Ра, продолжая хихикать, сделала вокруг своего живота характерный жест.

\- Что?.. - не понял Му Гёль в первый миг, а когда понял, вскочил: - Вы что - сдурели? Не будем мы жениться по залету!

Проходящая мимо группа барышень старшего школьного возраста оглянулась.

\- Это же он... - восхищенно шепнула одна, замедляя шаг. В ее руке появился мобильник.

Мэри поперхнулась и потянулась к сумке. Она слишком хорошо знала, что сейчас начнется. Все остальные - тоже. Му Гёль нащупал гитару.

\- Му Гёль!.. Это Кан Му Гёль! Кияяяяяя!

\- Му Гёль, мы вас прикроем! Бегите!

\- МУ ГЁЁЁЁЁЁЛЬ!

* * *

\- Кто, кто тебя тянул за язык! - вздохнула Мэри, обреченно глядя на монитор, поперек которого всеми цветами радуги переливался баннер: "Подруга Самого Совершенства Му Гёля беременна!". - Что теперь с этим делать?!

Форумы официального и неофициального фанклубов рыдали и скрежетали зубами. Мэри желали счастья, проклинали, обещали убить (справедливости ради надо добавить, что некоторые особо ревнивые фанатки вдобавок грозили кастрировать Му Гёля, в том числе, и разными тупыми, не предназначенными для этой процедуры предметами), подбирали имя будущему ребенку и собирались покончить с собой. Разумеется, обнаружилось несколько беременных от Му Гёля поклонниц, каждая из которых считала своим долгом в подробностях поведать, где и как был зачат ребенок.

\- А что я-то, - неубедительно пытался защититься Му Гёль, которого после появления в его жизни Мэри фанатский пыл повергал в уныние, приправленное легким ужасом. - Я ж не специально!..

\- Сначала надо было подумать, а потом рот открывать... - Мэри кликнула на следующую страничку и закрыла браузер после первой же прочитанной фразы. - О господи... Не дай бог папа это увидит...

\- Да откуда - у него нет компью...

Дверь с грохотом взлетела вверх, едва не сорвавшись с пазов.

\- Кан Му Гёль!..

Му Гёль приподнялся навстречу, но от следующей фразы матери ноги у него подогнулись, и он плюхнулся обратно на стул:

\- Это бабушка пришла, вам гостинцев принесла!- К-К...Кан Со Ён...

Не слушая заиканий сына, она подлетела к Мэри, рывком поставила на ноги и расцеловала в обе щеки.

\- Умница-девочка! Поздравляю! Дай-ка я на тебя погляжу... - покрутила ее голову туда-сюда. - Что-то бледненькая... Не анемия, нет? Во время беременности анемия - последнее дело... Держи подарочек... - она пихнула в ладонь ошалевшей Мэри крошечные пинетки, явно купленные на ближайшей барахолке.

\- Кан Со Ён, она не...

Кан Со Ён уселась на диван и закинула ногу на ногу.

\- Я вот думаю, может, нам с твоим папой тоже маленького завести, а? - она игриво подмигнула Мэри. У Му Гёля внутри что-то звенькнуло и оборвалось. - Родим вместе - будет сразу и внук, и сынок. Или доченька... А-ха-ха-ха!..

\- Ха... ха-ха... - растерянно дрогнула Мэри.

Му Гёль зажмурился.

\- Он оч-чень темпераментный мужчина. Так что все возможно, все возможно...

\- Кан Со Ён! - взвыл Му Гёль, вскакивая и роняя стул. - Хватит! Это недоразумение!.. Я случайно...

Договорить ему не дали:

\- Во-во, все вы так говорите. "Случайно". Ты у меня тоже случайно завелся, - она похлопала сына по плечу: - А ты парень не промах - не промахнулся, ха-ха-ха! Ну, что ж, думаю, теперь вопрос о свадьбе решен - Дэ Хану придется сдаться. Я считаю, это надо отметить!.. - Кан Со Ён направилась к двери, не прислушиваясь к сбивчивым объяснениям.

\- Только папе, папе пока ничего не говорите! - взмолилась Мэри, сдаваясь. - Я сама ему все объясню!

\- Разумеется, деточка! Ты же меня знаешь!

\- К сожалению, слишком хорошо... - Му Гёль рухнул на диван и, схватившись за голову, начал раскачиваться вперед-назад. - Что делать, что мы будем делать?!

Попытки придумать что-то более-менее внятное успехом не увенчались. У Мэри только разболелась голова.

\- Мне кажется, надо поговорить с директором - он разбирается в этом деле лучше нас... - точно услышав слова хозяйки, в кармане Мэри зазвонил мобильник. - О, а вот и он... Да, директор! Что?.. А-а... - она в отчаянии посмотрела на Му Гёля, и тот понял, что новость уже докатилась и до агентства. - Нет, вы все не так поня... Да нет же!.. - Мэри повысила голос, что с ней случалось нечасто. - Нет... Ничего подобного... Это все ребята... Что значит "мало нам одного раза"? Директор... Что?.. Директор!.. Бросил трубку, - пожаловалась она Му Гёлю, с тревогой прислушивавшемуся к разговору. - Сказал, что весь интернет стоит на ушах и что это может повлиять не только на твою популярность, но и на продажи...

Снова зазвонил телефон - на этот раз у Му Гёля. Он взглянул на дисплей и мрачно усмехнулся.

\- Да. Да, я в курсе... - он умолк, прислушиваясь к собеседнику на том конце провода, и ноздри у него начали подрагивать, что являлось признаком крайнего раздражения. - Нет, я не понял, а кого это вообще касается, кроме нас?! - вдруг взорвался он. - Беременна Мэри или нет - это только мое... наше дело! Или вы считаете, что я вам в рабство продался?! Мы сами решаем, когда и сколько детей нам заводить!.. - пауза. - И когда нам жениться, мы тоже сами решаем! Что?.. ДА! Да, она беременна и я на ней женюсь! - он в ярости выдрал из телефона аккумулятор и швырнул его на диван.

Мэри медленно закрыла рот. Проглотила комок в горле.

\- Му... Му Гёль... Ты с кем сейчас разговаривал?..

Он огрызнулся взглядом. Да ей и не нужен был ответ.

\- Му Гёль... Ты соображаешь, что сейчас сделал?..

В гараж, пританцовывая, вернулась обвешанная пакетами Кан Со Ён.

\- По какому поводу траур? - окинув их взглядом, спросила она. - Смотрите, что я принесла! - она подняла авоськи, в одной из которых что-то многообещающе звякнуло. - Мэри, а это тебе.

Мэри взглянула на кочаны салата и обреченно вздохнула: конечно. Кимчи. Опять.

\- Думаю, семейную вечеринку надо начать с семейного приготовления закуски, - вопреки собственным словам Кан Со Ён принимать в этом участие явно не спешила и с мороженым в руках направилась к дивану. - Вы начинайте, а я попозже присоединюсь.

Чувствуя себя безвольными щепками на штормовых волнах судьбы, Мэри поплелась мыть овощи, а Му Гёль отправился за перчатками и тазом. Кан Со Ён поерзала, явно над чем-то размышляя, но, ничего не сказав, принялась за мороженое и сериал.

\- Кстати, Мэри, - повернулась она в первую же рекламную паузу, и по виноватым ноткам в голосе Му Гёль сразу почуял недоброе. - Ты только не сердись, ладно? Я тут, пока в магазин ходила, решила поговорить с Дэ Ханом... Объяснить ему... Думала, он меня послушает, но...

У Мэри опустились руки. Вместе с капустой. Му Гёль закрыл глаза, готовясь принять удар судьбы.

\- В общем, вы лучше сегодня телефон не берите. А дверь закройте покрепче и никому не открывайте. Я, конечно, сказала, что вы оба на съемках за городом, но ты ж его знаешь, Му Гёль...

Му Гёль знал. Поэтому, пока Мэри торопливо отключала мобильник, пачкая его красным перцем, кинулся к двери.

Слишком поздно.

Мэри услышала сдавленный хрип, потом спотыкающиеся шаги, и в гараже, крепко держа потенциального зятя за горло, появился Ви Дэ Хан. Цвета он был совершенно апоплексического - в первый миг она даже растерялась, не зная, за чье здоровье сейчас нужно бояться больше.

\- Мою Мэри... Мою маленькую девочку... - предсмертным хрипом героя, уставшего нести возмездие во имя справедливости во всей Галактике, выдохнул он. - Что ты сделал с моей Мэри?! Кто тебе позволил?!

\- Папа!..

\- Дорогой!

Мэри и Кан Со Ён кинулась на выручку, но замерли, стоило Ви Дэ Хану повернуть голову. Обездвижив женскую половину присутствующих, он снова обратил радиоактивный взгляд к начинающему синеть Му Гёлю и проникновенно спросил:

\- Знаешь, что я с тобой сейчас сделаю?!

Его взгляд переместился в район ширинки, и Му Гёль заизвивался с удвоенной энергией.

\- Папа, не трогай его! Он ни в чем не виноват! - вскрикнула Мэри.

\- МААААЛЧАТЬ! С тобой я потом поговорю, бессыдница!

Мэри в поисках поддержки повернулась к Кан Со Ён, но та сделала один шажок назад, потом второй и ретировалась на "кухню".

\- Как ты посмел?! Кто дал тебе право обрекать мою дочь на нищету?! Я тебя засужу! - с каждой фразой он встряхивал Му Гёля так, что его голова болталась с риском оторваться. - Как ты посмел!.. Я тебе все причиндалы поотрываю! Бабник косматый!

\- Папа... - бормотал Му Гёль, тщетно пытаясь отцепить руки "тестя" от горла. - Папа, простите... Папа... Вы все не так по...

\- ПАПА?! Какой я тебе папа?! Да я тебе не только яйца, я тебе сейчас и язык тоже оторву, сукин ты сын!

\- Я попрошу! - в "гостиной" снова появилась Кан Со Ён со стопкой соджу в руках. - Ты кого назвал сукой?!

\- Э-э... Дорогая?..

Ви Дэ Хан на мгновение смешался и, воспользовавшись моментом, Му Гёль высвободился и забился в угол за кроватью. Предчувствуя, что сейчас закипят недетские страсти, к нему присоединилась Мэри.

\- Я ничего такого не говорил... - Ви Дэ Хан попятился.

Кан Со Ён подбоченилась и одним махом осушила стопку, которой собиралась притушить гнев разбушевавшегося бойфренда.

\- А кто назвал моего единственного, моего любимого сыночка, - при этих словах Му Гёль сжался, пытаясь уменьшиться в размерах, - моего самого талантливого мальчика, мою суперзвезду, на деньги которого мы, между прочим, с тобой живем, - кто назвал его СУКИНЫМ СЫНОМ?! То есть я, получается...

\- Дорогая! - Ви Дэ Хан кинулся к Кан Со Ён и начал хватить за руки, - ты все не так поняла - это просто образное выражение...

\- Я тебе сейчас покажу такое "образное"...

\- Дорогая!

\- Проси прощения! И у меня, и у него!..

Глаза Ви Дэ Хана забегали. Просить прощения у Му Гёля в его жизненные планы не входило. Но с бушующей Кан Со Ён лучше было не спорить.

\- Разумеется! Простите, простите! Только не сердись!..

\- Как тебе не стыдно!

\- Мне стыдно, стыдно! Успокойся!..

\- Ты так ненавидишь детей?!

\- Вовсе нет, что ты!

\- Ты ненавидишь свою дочь?!

\- Как ты можешь так говорить?! Я только о ней и думаю, только о ней и пекусь!

\- Тогда почему ты лишаешь ее мужчины, отца ее ребенка? Думаешь, она простит тебя после этого?! Думаешь, твои внуки тебя простят?

Ви Дэ Хан растерянно развернулся к Мэри. Она оторопело посмотрела на отца, посмотрела на стоящую за его спиной Кан Со Ен - та беззвучно прицыкнула - и, спохватившись, сдвинула брови:

\- Я тебя никогда не прощу, папа! Какое право ты имеешь разлучать меня с любимым человеком? И позорить меня, делая матерью-одиночкой, я тебе тоже не позволю! - она стрельнула взглядом в Кан Со Ён, и та жестом показала, что надо дожимать. Мэри подпустила в голос слезу: - Кому я буду нужна с ребенком на руках? Думаешь, меня кто-нибудь возьмет на работу?! Как на меня будут люди смотреть? Что они будут про меня говорить? Я на всю жизнь останусь одна, потому что кроме как за Му Гёля все равно ни за кого замуж не пойду! - и она пихнула в бок потерявшего дар речи Му Гёля.

Тот очнулся, схватил ее за руку и бухнулся в ноги Дэ Хану.

\- Благословите, отец!

\- Благослови, папа!

\- Благослови, дорогой!

\- Разрешите нам с Мэри пожениться!

Ви Дэ Хан набрал в легкие воздуха, но взглянул в умоляющие глаза дочери, в перепуганные и все-таки полные решимости - Му Гёля, перевел взгляд на Кан Со Ён, прочитав на ее лице, что счастье его собственной личной жизни во многом сейчас зависит от ответа, и сдался.

Плюнув, он махнул рукой:

\- Да делайте, что хотите, черт с вами!..

И в тот же миг задохнулся в объятиях дочери:

\- Папочка! Я тебя так люблю!..

\- Спасибо, спасибо, папа! - твердил, переминаясь за ее спиной, Му Гёль, не в силах сдержать идиотскую, от уха до уха, улыбку. - Клянусь, вы не пожалеете о своем решении! Мэри будет со мной счастлива, вот увидите! И наш ребенок - тоже!..

\- Ребенок... Надо было все-таки оторвать тебе яйца...

\- А теперь уже поздно! - как по волшебству, в руках Кан Со Ён было уже три стопки с соджу. Одну она вручила Дэ Хану, вторую - сыну, и третью оставила себе. - Тебе нельзя, - подмигнула она Мэри. - Ну, за здоровье молодых! Дзинь! Капусточки закусить?

\- Когда хоть ждете-то, а? - окидывая дочь взглядом с головы до ног, уже совсем другим тоном спросил Ви Дэ Хан.

\- Не скоро, - не дав Мэри и рта открыть, встрял Му Гёль. - Она только на втором месяце. Приблизительно, - добавил он на всякий случай.

\- Со свадьбой надо поторопиться, пока живот не появился, - авторитетно заявила Кан Со Ён. - Чтобы покрасоваться в белом платье. А то все эти невесты на сносях... Курам на смех!.. Думаю, за месяц управимся с приготовлениями, так что свадьбу можно назначать на...

\- У вас тут какое-то торжество? - раздалось из дверей.

В костюме с иголочки, с волосами, выглядящими так, словно он только что от парикмахера, в дверях гаража стоял Чжон Ин.

Ви Дэ Хан на мгновение изменился в лице, но тут же взял себя в руки:

\- Да, моя Мэри выходит замуж, - с достоинством сообщил он и торопливо добавил, оценив картину: - Не сейчас - через месяц.

\- Уже наслышан. Поздравляю.

Му Гёлю показалось, или в голосе бывшего соперника действительно прозвучал легкий смешок?

\- Тем не менее, это не отменяет сегодняшнее мероприятие, - и Чжон Ин выразительно постучал указательным пальцем по часам на запястье. - Машина ждет. Поговорим по дороге. Кан Му Гёль?..

\- Иду.

Му Гёль посмотрел на Мэри, мать, будущего тестя.

\- Спасибо... - он неловко поклонился, вытянув шею. - Мэри... Спасибо... - и, пятясь, вышел, сам не веря своему счастью.

\- А теперь, дорогая невестка, - подмигнула ошалевшей Мэри Кан Со Ён, - не заняться ли закуской к вечерним посиделкам, а? Помолвку надо как следует обмыть!

Мэри посмотрела на таз с кимчи и обреченно натянула перчатки.

* * *

Свадьбу отыграли по меркам шоу-бизнеса тихую и скромную. Человек на сто - сто пятьдесят. Чжон Ин снял загородный отель, куда был приглашен весь состав агентства, спонсоры, партнеры и прочие полезные персоны. Прямая трансляция торжественной части шла на официальном сайте, форум которого взорвался поздравлениями (все возмущенные вопли и проклятия модераторы сразу же удаляли).

Соображения жениха по поводу вышеописанного передать печатными словами не представлялось возможным. Мягко говоря, Му Гёль был в бешенстве. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя обязанным - уж не Чжон Ину-то точно, ненавидел досужее внимание публики, ненавидел плясать под чужую дудку, ненавидел одежду, в которой ему сейчас приходилось ходить, ненавидел лицемерные слова и слащавые поздравления, которыми их с Мэри засыпали, ненавидел многозначительные намеки на "радости и сладости семейной жизни" - иными словами, он ненавидел все происходящее от начала и до самого конца.

Но он любил Мэри и ради того, чтобы она "пока смерть не разлучит вас" стала его, готов был все это потерпеть. Некоторое время. А еще он все-таки был счастлив, хотя скорее оторвал бы себе язык, чем признался в этом вслух, поэтому ходил с недовольной физиономией, всем видом показывая, насколько не одобряет происходящее.

В конце концов не выдержала даже Мэри.

\- Му Гёль, - шепнула она, когда их в очередной раз поймали фотографироваться, и он уставился в камеру так, словно та была его персональным врагом, - если тебе настолько все противно, мы могли бы не жениться...

\- Мне не противно, - почти не разжимая губ, ответил он. - Просто я не понимаю, какое отношение к нам имеют все эти люди. Я женился на тебе, а не на них. И хочу видеть тебя. Только тебя.

\- Три-четыре!..

Она улыбнулась, не отводя взгляда от фотографа.

\- А теперь с нами, с нами! - взвизгнули Со Ра и Джи Э. - Мальчики, сюда! - они замахали руками проходящим мимо Ри Но и Лео. - Идите к нам!..

\- Ну, что, скажете, плохая была идея? - довольно усмехнулась Со Ра, приобнимая Мэри за талию. - Если б не мы, вы бы здесь сейчас не стояли...

\- Ладно, ладно... - проворчал Му Гёль. - Иди возьми с полки пирожок... Послушай, - дождавшись, когда от них наконец-то отстанут, он оттащил Мэри под арку из роз и с остервенением затеребил душащий его галстук. - Ну их всех в пень, а? Бежим отсюда!

\- Куда?..

\- Да куда угодно!

\- Но как? Я в этом далеко не убегу, - и она приподняла подол, демонстрируя двенадцатисантиметровые шпильки. - Разве что до угла...

Му Гёль усмехнулся.

\- А дальше и не надо. У меня все схвачено. Айда.

Он взял Мэри под локоть и, раскланиваясь на ходу с бесконечными гостями, потянул ее в сторону ворот. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, они шмыгнули на улицу.

За поворотом ждала знакомая голубая "буханка".

\- Забирайся, - скомандовал Му Гёль и с наслаждением содрал с себя смокинг. - Ну, что стоишь? Садись быстрей, пока нас не хватились! И вот, держи!..  
Мэри заглянула в объемный пакет. Там лежали джинсы, кроссовки и рубашка.

\- Переоденешься на месте, - он пристегнулся. - Погнали отсюда!

\- Знаешь, Кан Му Гёль... - Мэри подобрала подол и захлопнула дверцу. - Я все-таки жутко, жутко тебя люблю.

\- Я тоже, Кан Мэри, - он с удовольствием произнес ее новую фамилию.

Двигатель зафыркал, как недовольный кот, но все-так завелся. Му Гёль с облегчением перевел дух и сдал назад, делая разворот.

\- А кстати, куда мы едем?

\- В свадебное путешествие. Тебе понравится, вот увидишь.

* * *

\- Вот оно, счастье... - Мэри в позе морской звезды раскинулась на деревянном полу гостевого домика на берегу озера - такого крошечного, что она почти упиралась руками и ногами в стены. - Я так мечтала сюда вернуться...

\- Я тоже, - Му Гёль улегся на живот рядом. - Не представляешь мой ужас, когда я проснулся и вместо тебя нащупал твоего папашу!

\- Бедный мой мальчик... - Мэри шутливо прижала его голову к своей груди.

\- Не то слово! Думал, заикаться начну, - он с готовностью обнял ее и придвинулся поближе. - Я спросонья подумал, что это твоя грудь, - его ладонь очутилась на вышеназванном месте, - а это его пузо!..

\- Му Гёль! - ахнула Мэри. - Эй, ты что!..

\- Имею право, - он навалился сверху. - Я теперь твой муж и сегодня - наша первая брачная ночь, - он посмотрел на дверь, сквозь стекло в которой лился предзакатный свет, и поправил себя: - Брачный вечер. Но это ничего не меняет...

Он со вкусом поцеловал ее - раз, другой, подсунул руку под спину, нашаривая молнию платья.

\- Погоди, Му Гёль, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать...

\- Что? - он шутливо рассмеялся. - Что ты уже не девушка? Да и я тоже не мальчик... - и посерьезнел: - Я люблю тебя, Мэри...

\- Я тоже, тоже... Погоди, Му Гёль!.. Послушай... ай, да послушай же меня!.. - воззвала она к нему из кринолинных недр стаскиваемого через голову платья.

Но стоило Му Гёлю увидеть то, что было под ним - кружевное белье и белоснежные чулки на подвязках, - как его связь с реальностью оборвалась и на аудиораздражители он больше не реагировал.

\- Му Гёль... О боже... Помнишь, помнишь... а-ах... папы не было... не было... дома... Да подожди ты!.. ...и мы ночевали у меня?..

\- М-м-м... - неопределенно пробормотал он, целуя ее грудь там, где она не была прикрыта кружевами.

\- У тебя еще не было пре... презервативов, но мы посчитали... А-а, не отвлекай меня, это важно!.. ...что, вроде, день безопасный?..

\- М-м-м... - все так же неопределенно промычал он, переключаясь на вторую грудь и попутно расстегивая ремень. Рубашка уже валялась на полу.

\- Кажется, мы ошиблись... - несчастным голосом сообщила Мэри.

\- М-м-м...

\- Это был не безопасный день...

\- Что?.. - слова наконец-то достигли его обескровленного мозга.

Мэри набрала воздуха в грудь.

\- Му Гёль... Ты только не нервничай... Но... Кажется, я беременна...

Му Гёль медленно сел. Рот его сам собой открылся, глаза полезли на лоб, грозя вывалиться из орбит.

\- А? - только и смог сказать он.

\- Я на прошлой неделе сделала тест... Даже два. Оба оказались положительными... Я не знала, к тебе сказать...

Он молчал.

\- Ты не рад?..

\- Э-э... Не знаю, - честно признался Му Гёль. - Это как-то... неожиданно. С другой стороны, - слегка придя в себя, добавил он чуть позже, уже находясь в более традиционной для новобрачных позиции, - это все равно было бы вопросом времени...

Мэри с облегчением выдохнула и обняла его за шею.

\- Ты считаешь, мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы заводить детей? - с улыбкой спросила она.

\- Теперь это уже неважно... Если не взрослые - повзрослеем. И кстати, твоим подружкам я бы языки-то поукоротил... Чтобы больше не каркали...

"Женитесь по залету"... Хотя...

Мэри ахнула, когда он рывком двинулся вниз и вперед.

* * *

Проснувшись наутро, Му Гёль в первый миг боялся открыть глаза, настолько нереальным казался вчерашний день. Но Мэри едва слышно посапывала рядом, свадебное платье по-прежнему валялось в углу рядом с его костюмом, а кольца на безымянных пальцах однозначно свидетельствовали, что событие, о котором они мечтали два года, все-таки совершилось. Он приподнялся на локте, рассматривая ее, осторожно потянул вниз одеяло. Взгляд скользнул по плечам, груди - к животу.

Где-то там, внутри...

Он коснулся его кончиками пальцев.

На душе стало странно. Му Гёль не мог идентифицировать это чувство, оно не было похоже ни на что из того, что ему доводилось испытывать раньше. Гордость, радость, страх, любовь, удивление, счастье - все сплавилось во что-то большое, настолько большое, что оно отказывалось помещаться в теле.

\- М-м-м... Холодно... - Мэри пошарила рукой в поисках одеяла.

Му Гёль торопливо укрыл ее и прижал к себе, согревая.

Странное чувство стало сильней. Оно подобралось к груди, поднялось по горлу.

Он шмыгнул носом.

\- Эй, ты чего? - тут же открыла глаза Мэри. - Простыл?

\- Да нет, - вытирая кулаком дурацкие слезы, пробормотал Му Гёль, - кажется, что-то в глаз попало...

Она улыбнулась:

\- Дай поцелую, и все пройдет.

Он подставил лицо.

\- Так лучше?..

\- Ага. Знаешь... Я люблю тебя, Мэри Кристмас.

Она рассмеялась и поцеловала его еще раз.

\- Happy new year, Кан Му Гёль.

\- Спасибо. И тебе тоже.


End file.
